


Digestivo

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: The saying is that there’s no such thing as bad weather, just bad preparation. But who can prepare for the tempest that is Hannibal Lecter?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Digestivo

The painting of the two naked children in front of the fire didn’t fit the aesthetic of the room but Hannibal thought it probably fitted with what he knew of Mason Verger’s wider interests.

He kept the distaste off his face and turned the tack of the conversation towards a more biblical theme. As he’d expected Mason turned into what he must imagine was a fair wind.

When Will took a chunk out of Cordell’s cheek, Hannibal smiled. Bad weather was surely forecast.

In Mason’s bedroom Alana handed him a cattle prod. He skirted the moray tank, its eerie light casting emerald shadows. He moved through them towards the bed.

He smiled again, he had always understood that he was the storm.


End file.
